In various forms of networked or otherwise distributed data processing systems complex and/or multiple related processes are often routed to multiple computing resources for execution. For example, in financial and other trading systems, orders for purchases, sales, and other transactions in financial interests are often routed to multiple market or exchange servers for fulfillment. In such cases it can be advantageous for orders or other data processing requests routed to multiple servers, or other resources, to be executed simultaneously, or as close to simultaneously as possible, or to be executed in any otherwise desired-synchronized fashion, or time sequence.
For example, it has been observed that fill rates for orders related to financial interests executed in networked electronic markets decrease significantly when such orders are filled in non-synchronized fashion in multiple markets % it has further been observed that the decline in fill rate increases as such orders are routed to an increased number of electronic markets. This is at least partly due to delays in execution of subsequent portions of such orders after their first components have been filled: when an order has been executed in one market ahead of another, the intervening time period is sometimes used for price manipulation by parties trying to maximize short-term returns from offerings; when a first segment of an order has been filled, automatic changes in terms of offers or bids on parallel markets can be implemented, causing previously-publicized positions to be revoked and subsequent trade to be restrained.
For example, when a large order is routed to multiple exchanges (e.g., based on the liquidity available in each market), orders tend to arrive at the faster exchanges (i.e., those having fewer inherent latencies) before they arrive at slower exchanges (i.e., those having greater inherent latencies), and thus show in the books of different exchanges at different times. When orders begin to show on the books of the faster exchanges, other parties can detect the orders and attempt to take advantage of the latency in slower exchanges by cancelling, changing, and or otherwise manipulating quotes (e.g., bids and offers) or other market parameters on the slower exchanges, effectively increasing the implicit trading costs. As a result, orders that may have otherwise executed on any single exchange at a high fill ratio tend to exhibit a lower overall fill ratio when routed to multiple exchanges as a split trade.
Prior art documents, such as the Rony Kay article “Pragmatic Network Latency Engineering, Fundamental Facts and Analysis, have attempted to address such problems by proposing elimination of one-way communications (i.e., “packet”) latencies. Such systems fail to address arbitrage opportunities and other issues caused or facilitated by variations in the time required for multiple processors to execute individual portions of multiple-processor execution requests (i.e., execution latencies), addition to (or as part of) communications latencies.